


May I Hold You

by deciduousForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted rape but they get out, Even in a silk nightie Bruce is intimidating, Implied forced prostitution, M/M, No Sex, Nothing is explicit, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, implied underage prostitution, no capes AU, still nothing explicit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciduousForest/pseuds/deciduousForest
Summary: Bruce Wayne的父母在一条小巷里被杀害了，但他一直没有被警方找到。将近25年后，Clark解救了一个英俊的omega和他的四个孩子。他最想做的就是帮助他们重新调整自己、适应社会，除此之外他别无所求。不幸的是，这五个人比他爸爸养的骡子还要倔强。Clark的任务确实很艰巨。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Clark Kent, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Though They Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May I Hold You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151925) by [WorkingChemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry). 



> 译者注：  
> 同步更新于LOFTER。若AO3404，则仅更新于LOFTER。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我不知道我写的是什么。我被穿着丝绸睡袍的omega Bruce保护他的孩子不受Clark伤害的形象打动了，就是这样。事实上没人要求我这么写，但我还是写了。  
> 很抱歉我毫无歉意。  
> （我保证善有善报的下一章很快就会来了。）

Bruce很庆幸他是被选中的那个。

好吧，庆幸可能不是一个恰当的词语。他对于被选中并不感到高兴，事实上他害怕将要发生在他身上的一切，但是他永远永远会因为被选中的不是他的孩子而欣喜若狂。为了保护他们的安全，他愿意承受任何恐惧和痛苦。

他明白自己他本不应该有这种感觉。十多年前，当绑架他的人把Dick带到他面前时，本以为二人共处的时间只有一个晚上。他们希望进行跨境人口走私的时候，omega可以让幼崽安静下来。但是当分离的时刻来临时，他们被迫再次转移藏身之处，否则就有被发现的危险，因此两人的生活继续下去。

在那之后，他被允许留下Dick，当他们蜷缩在绑架者提供的少得可怜的碎布里时，他把幼崽抱在胸前。

后来Jason和Tim也被给了他，让Bruce指导他们以减轻训练负担。Bruce尽力了，他和Tim相处得比Jason好。他永远不会原谅自己和Jason分开的那段时间，他以为他的孩子死了。从那以后，他尽最大努力成为绑架者所期望的驯顺的omega。他取悦他们的顾客，作为回报，他们让他留下这些孩子。

这看起来是一个足够公平的交易。

Bruce调整了一下黑丝睡衣，在推开门之前花了一点时间巧妙地梳理了一下头发。房间里面坐着一个看起来很笨拙的男人，可能比他年轻几岁。他穿着法兰绒衬衫和卡其布裤子，眼镜架在挺拔的鼻梁上，模糊了澄澈的蓝眼睛。至少这次他不会在服侍男人的时候试图吞下呕吐物了。

Bruce悄悄地走上前，坐在他的膝盖上，让笑声压抑成挑逗，而这个男人不知为何更加尴尬了。他的手徘徊在Bruce的臀部近旁，却没有碰他。

他羞涩地向上看了一眼，在alpha的脖子上轻吻了一下。“美人，你叫什么名字? ”

男人还没来得及回答，Bruce就听到了他的幼崽们反抗的叫喊。他试图后撤，却被男人紧紧握住大腿的力量控制住了。当他转过身来时，那个男人惊讶地盯着他。但对于一个看起来能把别人撕成两半的人来说，他说话的声音出人意料的柔和。“还有其他人? ”

“Clark，这里还有孩子！”有人喊道。这不是Bruce认识的声音，他又开始挣扎着摆脱束缚。

Damian愤怒的咒骂声不绝于耳，Jason的威胁也随之而来。什么东西被打碎了，紧接着Tim尖叫起来。从前面传来呼叫声，而Dick正在努力整合他的兄弟们。

Bruce更加努力地想挣脱，但是那个男人把他紧紧地拉到胸前，一只手上下抚摸他的脊背，随后按揉着他的后颈。Bruce动不了了，他的肌肉松弛下来，瘫软在那人宽阔的胸膛上。

“没事的。”这个人又说话了，他的笑容很善良——而不是色眯眯的。“你可以信任我们。我不想你因为挣扎而弄伤自己。我们会带你去见你的孩子的。”

他的孩子，然后又是一轮Damian的疯狂咒骂，这正是Bruce所需要的。在肾上腺素的帮助下，他挣脱了，站起来跌跌撞撞地冲过走廊，来到一个他称之为家的小毛坯房里。三个穿制服的人正把他的孩子们困在角落。在孩子们注意到他的存在之前把他们推到一边，挡在前面露出牙齿。一只手紧紧攥着他的睡袍，可能是Tim的。

其中一个男性beta没有因为气味而停下，他向前走了几步，但是被包下Bruce的人拦住了。

“等等。退后一点，给他们一些空间。”男人小心翼翼地向前走，就像走近一只野狗。他可能也是。他在大约一英尺远的地方停了下来，然后带着平静的微笑坐了下来。“我们是来帮忙的，不是来伤害你的。”

“Clark，我们没时间了。我们必须在其他人来之前尽快把他们弄出去。”一个金发的beta试图向前一步，但被Bruce的咆哮赶了回来。

这个男人，也许叫Clark，向其他人挥手示意。“没关系，Barry。如果我们不让他们冷静下来，他们哪儿也不会去。”

“我们哪儿也不去。”Bruce咆哮道。他的声音几乎和alpha一样低沉，可以看到众人脸上的震惊。“我们不会和你走。从一个牢笼到另一个牢笼是没有意义的。”

“Clark。”第一个 beta嘶嘶地说。“我们需要抓住他们，然后离开。这里是哥谭市，如果那些歹徒来了，我们就出不去了。“

“他们不知道我们，Hal。他们不会跟着我们的。”Clark慢慢把手伸进法兰绒衬衫的领口，当Bruce眯着眼睛看着他时，他小心翼翼地动作。他抽出链子上的一个徽章，从脖子上拿下来递给Bruce。“我们是警察。我们是来救你的。”

“Bruce。”Dick在他身后喘着气。

他比以往任何时候都更想在Dick面前撕裂alpha的喉咙。他的孩子最不需要的就是虚假的希望。这里是哥谭。肮脏的警察就像鹅卵石一样平常，天知道他们中的多少人已经光顾过他和孩子们，但是如果这次是真的——

Bruce的目光循着金属的刻痕，回头看了看他的孩子们。Dick紧紧地把Damian护在身后，睁大眼睛满怀希望地盯着Bruce。Jason同样用他自己的身体保护着Tim，但神情满是恐惧。他的第二儿子曾经试图逃跑，说逃跑进行得不顺利都算是一种毁灭性的轻描淡写。尽管如此，Jason犹豫地点了点头。

Bruce振作起来，把徽章递了回去。“我们走。”

\---------

Omega们收拾好他们微薄的财产，花费的时间少得可怜。Clark为他们感到心碎，因为他们每人只打包了三条毯子和几件破旧的衣服。他们的母亲踉跄了几次，仍然没有从Clark对他后颈的按揉中恢复过来。他试图提供帮助，但omega咬着牙猛地甩了甩头。

尽管他骨骼匀亭，肤如瓷胎，但他是个不折不扣的野兽。Clark敢肯定任何进一步的帮助都会让他失去自己的手指，所以他确保给挤作一团的omega们大量空间。

他们从一直居住的废弃建筑里排队走出来。最小的儿子在门口犹豫了片刻，但是在长兄的轻轻推动下，他抬起鼻子大步向前。

母亲淡淡地笑了笑，然后轻轻把第二小的儿子推了出去。他的声音很轻，只对幼崽起作用。“没事的，Tim。不会再像以前那样了。”

“你不会知道。”那个也许叫Tim的孩子抗议道。他紧紧地抓着妈妈的胳膊，看起来不到十四五岁。那正是Conner的年纪。”Jason 以前…… ”

“Jason以前是独自一人。”男人再次用肘轻轻推了一下孩子，男孩又慢吞吞地向前走了一步。“无论如何，我们已经陷入麻烦了。当其他人来的时候，即使我们留下来，他们也会生我们的气。不管怎样，他们可能会把我们分开。”

“但是Bruce! 他们喜欢我，我可以——”

“你不能这么做。”Bruce的严厉语气和他因为后颈而蹒跚鲜明的对比。他不得不靠在他年长的孩子身上。“如果运气好的话，你再也不用这么做了。”

“如果他们更坏呢，Bruce? 他们也能把我们分开。”

他们的母亲——Bruce——低下头把鼻子埋在Tim的发间。“那么我们就战斗。我不会失去你们任何一个的。这种事不会再发生了。”

Bruce帮助孩子们爬上John准备好的面包车后座，然后自己再跟上去。Barry已经在里面给每个omega分发毯子了。Clark默默地庆幸他们至少带来了很多这样的礼物，它们本来是为omega筑巢准备的。

Bruce接受了他的馈赠，然后把它包裹在一个年长的孩子身上，彻彻底底地闻他。然后他把所有四个孩子都拖到后面的一个角落里。

“本来以为只有一个人，Clark。”Hal在他身边发出嘘声。“Falcone他们究竟是怎么把五个omega藏起来的? ”

“不知道。我真希望我知道。”Clark咬着嘴唇，爬进货车后面，帮助Barry和Hal把车门关上。很快货车开走了，在小巷里嘎吱作响。在任何其他城市，一辆在后巷晃来晃去的白色货车都会引起怀疑，但这在哥谭司空见惯。

他打开他们随身携带的电灯笼，慢慢地走近紧紧蜷缩在一起的omega。当他拿出那个装置时，Bruce的眼睛一直盯着他。其中一个男孩接了过来，对Clark灿烂地笑了笑，然后他害羞地低下了头。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”Clark说，然后他回头看着Bruce。“我们现在前往大都会。Falcone的帮派在那里没有什么影响力，你们会安全的。”

“我们住在哪里? ”Tim问道。他从头到脚都在颤抖，但头却高高地昂着。另外一个男孩半倚在他身上。“我们没有钱。”

“会没事的，Tim。”Bruce向他保证，伸手去摸幼崽的肩膀，但是Clark看到了他眼中同样的担忧。

Clark小心翼翼地盘腿坐着，Barry和Hal呆在货车的另一边。最终他们也会与 omegas 相互交流，但是直到Clark确定omega们信任自己之前，他们之间的交流最好是有限的。“我们是属于解救omega的组织。严格意义上来说，这并不合法，但我们钻了一些法律漏洞。其中一个漏洞就是权利主张。为了保持自由，你们必须和从原先alpha身边带走你的alpha待在一起。”

“所以我们会和你待在一起。”Bruce道。他空洞的声音之下是暗流涌动。Clark能看出omega对这种情况感到迷惑。“你不会把我们分给你们四个吧? ”

“我们不会这样做的。你们属于彼此。”这是Clark温和的回应。“既然一切都安排好了，我想我们可以自我介绍一下。我是Clark。那边那个金发的家伙是Barry，另一个家伙是Hal。John在开车。你们叫什么名字? ”

Bruce的目光几乎没有移向Hal和Barry，显然认为他们现在足够安全。他继续盯着Clark看了一会儿，可能是想试探Clark的宽宏大量。大多数alpha不会允许这种行为，但Clark不在乎。他刚刚遇见他们，不管法律怎么说，他没有权利命令他们该怎么做。又一次深呼吸之后，Bruce转过头去看着他守护着的孩子们。

Clark跟随着他的目光

四张几乎一模一样的脸回望着Clark，仅仅在于大小、肤色的深浅，以及他们眼睛中特定的蓝色色调有微小的区别。Bruce伸出手，摸了摸那个身材最高的男孩，他的皮肤比其他人都要黑。他的蓝眼睛闪着深蓝色的光芒。是那个男孩拿走了提灯。他给了他一个微笑，而Bruce语气平淡地说，“这是Dick。”

在货车另一边，Hal呛到了，Barry不得不拍着他的背直到他缓过来。

谢天谢地，Clark更善于隐藏自己的反应，但还不足以逃脱Bruce的观察。omega的嘴唇微微翘起，露出一个得意的微笑，但脸色很快又变得一本正经。Clark搜肠刮肚想找一个tactful的回应，但最终放弃了。“他……你不必保留绑架者给你的名字。”

“我们知道。”Bruce的长叹一声，但充满深情。“那就是他的名字。”

男孩Dick给了他一个厚脸皮的微笑。“是Richard的简称。我父母不是英语母语者，所以他们不明白这些俚语。”

这个男孩有父母。也许他们能找到他们。Clark张开嘴想提议，但用余光看到Bruce摇了摇头，他改口道: “很高兴见到你，Dick。”

“不比我见到你更高兴。”男孩回答。

Clark感到胸口深处的刺痛。

Bruce伸手去摸另一个大男孩的肩膀，那个男孩靠在Tim的肩膀上。很难确定哪个男孩是最大的，但是Clark倾向于Dick，因为另一个男孩对他敬而远之。这个男孩脸色苍白，脸上有少许雀斑，Clark认为如果他暴露在阳光下，雀斑会布满他的脸。“这是Jason。我的二儿子。”

“很高兴见到你，Jason。”Clark说，但男孩只是眯起他的蓝绿色眼睛，扯着嘴角给了一个无声的警告。

Bruce用手轻轻地抚摸Jason的脸颊，然后把手放在Tim的肩膀上。“这是Tim。”

“很高兴见到你，Tim。”Clark试图哄幼崽微笑。

这个男孩比Jason苍白，但是他的眼睛是蓝得像紫罗兰，他噘起嘴唇，转过背来对着Clark，蜷缩在他母亲的身边。

“这是Damian。”Bruce把手放在膝上幼崽的头上。这个孩子比Tim和Jason更黑，但比Dick更轻。他睡眼惺忪的绿眼睛愤怒地眨了眨，然后用鼻子蹭着Bruce打了个哈欠。

Clark感到又一阵难过。Damian看上去只有10岁，即使是Dick和Jason看起来也没有成年。

Bruce稍稍抬起下巴，挑衅着Clark露出他的真面目。他的眼睛最为明亮，几乎是银色的。“我是Bruce。”

“很高兴见到你，Bruce。”他试图传达真相，但他没有强求。最重要的是，这次与omega的会面一定要顺利，这样他们才会觉得与他暂时生活在一起是安全的。“你们饿了吗? ”

他可以通过皱眉来判断，Bruce原本打算拒绝，但是omega低头看了看他的孩子们，犹豫地点了点头。

Clark转过身子，拿起他们之前放在货车里的餐盒递给Bruce。当omega打开它的时候，Clark做了一个小小的鬼脸。这些都是预先包装好的食物，希望这能让Bruce放心他们没有在里面掺东西，但是这只够一个omega吃。Bruce没有抱怨，只是平静地把食物分给孩子们。Damian小心地把他的那份存放起来，而Tim、Jason和Dick都各自小心地吃了起来。Bruce什么都没留给自己。

“我们不知道你有孩子。”Clark试图解释，当他看着他们的时候，他又一次意识到自己将要和他们所有人一起住在公寓里。“所有的流言都提到了一个黑头发，蓝眼睛的omega，我们以为——”

“我们只有一个人? ”Bruce干巴巴地问，轻轻挪动身子，给Dick和Jason腾出地方躺下。在他哥哥的催促下，Jason才把头靠在Bruce的大腿上，他怒视着Clark。Dick躺在他身边，一只手松松地搭在他弟弟的腰上。

Clark的笑声有点羞怯。“嗯，是的。我们本应该更深入地调查，但我们听到传言说他们很快就会把你运走，让冒险带走你总比失去你更好。”

Bruce耸了耸肩，显然没有了兴趣。他的手轻轻抚摸着孩子们的头发，看着他们安顿下来，他的表情也变得柔和了一点。当他回头看的时候，嘴角危险地斜了一下。“你不会碰他们。”

这是一个威胁，不是请求。

“我不敢。”Clark试图安抚他们，站起来留给他们空间。

“哼。”很明显Bruce不相信他，但是没关系，他现在还不需要相信。假以时日，Clark就能向他们证明这一点。这不是他第一次养育omega——他知道最好不要施压。

他走过去坐在Hal和Barry旁边。

“你真的要收留五个omega吗? “Barry看上去半信半疑。“你不可能全都准备好。”

“我没有。”他承认道，回头看了看那些受到精神创伤的孩子和他们的母亲。“但我们不能把他们分开。”

“这倒是真的。”Hal看着他们的时候也有点皱眉，也许希望能狠狠地揍那些绑架者一顿。他有一颗善良的心，但是相比于帮助他们适应现实生活，他更擅长于解救omega。“你觉得这些都是他亲生的吗? ”

Clark花了一会才为这个不得体的问题找到一个好答案。“我想他已经把他们当做亲生孩子了。其他事情并不重要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：第一章标题来自 JJ Heller的The Place Where Lost Things Go。


	2. Build Your Walls of Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我真的希望我发布的下一章是善有善报，但是我遇到了一个情节上的障碍，我可能要等到期末考试之后才有精力去解决它，不过我可能会在复活节假期解决它。走着瞧。  
> 还有，这一章太长了，所以……我刚好卡在了悬念处……抱歉？

只有白痴才会以为Bruce会继续心甘情愿地跟着他们。好吧，事实上，他们真的是白痴。那个黑头发的人一直在自言自语，甚至还和那个金色头发的人争吵起来，说什么切达奶酪是不是天然的橙色。那个金发男人，除了开始争吵之外，比Dick小时候还躁动不安。

Clark似乎是唯一有点理智的人，但Bruce相当肯定，他会为了让这些人规规矩矩而忙得不可开交。老实说，这些都不是Bruce不幸遇到的最糟糕的人贩子，但是他将要利用这个弱点，所以他不能大声抱怨。

当货车停下来的时候，他用手肘轻轻地把他的孩子们推醒。“你们准备好了吗? ”

四张惊恐的面孔抬头看着他，但恐惧渐渐化为决心。Jason咬紧了牙关。Bruce花时间用鼻子蹭了蹭他们的脸，允许自己沉浸在最后一次这样做的机会中。Dick紧紧地握住他的手，然后抱起Damian，把男孩放在他的背上。Jason对Tim也是这么做的。

Clark回来了，带着温柔的微笑。“我们到城里了。我们必须停下来以我的名义为你们登记，然后我们才能让你们安顿下来。”

“好的。”Bruce点了点头。

他们顺从地跟随Clark和Barry，而Hal和John则尾随其后。但是没有人拦在两侧，所以当他们穿过小巷时，Bruce轻轻地推了Dick一下。这正是男孩们所需要的，他们开始奔跑，Bruce紧随其后，为了不失去他们而不顾一切。他知道自己的肌肉仍然松弛着不配合，但他别无选择。

Alpha们在追赶，叫他们停下来。

他们不敢停下。即使alpha们以前行为体面，他们也不可能原谅逃跑的意图。如果他们被抓住，将会受到惩罚。Bruce不允许这种事再次发生在孩子们身上。他们转了一个弯，跑进了被铁丝网封锁的死胡同里。即使他们有机会重走一遍，Bruce也绝望地发现他迷路了。他最后一次来大都会是七八岁的时候，一直跟在父亲身边。

当Jason和Bruce帮助Damian和Tim翻过障碍物时，Dick设法第一个翻过铁丝网抓住他们。Alpha们越追越近了，但是Bruce没有跟上。Jason停了下来，跨坐在围栏的顶端。“B? ”

“去帮你的兄弟吧，Jay。”Bruce如鲠在喉。

Jason气味中的痛苦淹没了他，但他的嘴抿成了一条直线。他点点头，落到了栅栏的另一边，又把Tim拉起来。

Bruce给了孩子们最后一个微笑，然后转身去见他的新主人。他们瞠目结舌地停在小巷的入口处。

他能听到孩子们开始奔跑的声音，这似乎解除了魔咒。Clark用严厉的alpha声音喊道: “等等！。”

光脚跑在人行道上的摩擦声停止了，取而代之的是他的孩子们被迫服从的微弱的呜咽声。Bruce也不能动了，他的肌肉不再属于自己。Clark走近时，他咆哮起来。

“Bruce。”alpha轻声说。他看起来并不生气，也没有用咆哮来回应。“我知道你现在不能相信我，我也不怪你。如果我是你，我也不会相信我，但你必须知道，逃跑只会让你陷入更糟糕的境地。五个未婚配的omega在大都会的街道上不会待太久的，你最终还是会回到原来的境地。” 

“也许会，也许不会。”当Clark再走近一步，Bruce咆哮起来，alpha后退时他的咆哮声消失了。

Clark微笑着，但他看起来很悲伤。“如果你跟我走，你可能也不会被卖掉。我知道你不信任我，但你能试着相信，我是一个比你以前更好的选择吗? ”

“Bruce。”Dick在他身后低语，Bruce心都要碎了。他非常想让他的孩子们和他在一起，但是他不能再让他们受到虐待。

他舔着嘴唇，考虑着自己的选项。Clark已经证明了逃跑是徒劳的。他的alpha声音可以命令他们做任何事情，而他们无力抵抗。如果他们屈服并接受惩罚，那将是最好的，但是……“如果——如果你——你保证只和我做爱。”

Clark的肩膀垂下来，他看起来被狠狠地打败了，出于某种Bruce无法理解的原因。他赢了。alpha没有理由假装考虑他的要求，但他的确这样做了。他点点头，伸出一只手，盯着Bruce的眼睛。“我保证。”

Bruce的肌肉似乎终于松懈了，他握住了Clark伸出的手。

Clark紧紧地抱住Bruce，一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀。然后，alpha抬头看着藩篱另一边的幼崽。他的声音依然柔和，充满恳求。“请跟我来好吗? ”

Jason和Dick互相看了看，然后转向Bruce。他既想求他们留在他身边，又想尖叫着让他们逃跑。但他两样都没有做。

这次Jason爬上篱笆，Tim紧紧地抓住他的背。当他落在这边，Bruce可以看到他肌肉颤抖、呼吸困难。即使他们真的逃脱了，可能也跑不远。因为长时间困在室内，他们都不习惯长途跋涉。当Damian从边上掉下来的时候，Jason接住了他，然后帮助Dick爬下来。四个男孩子挤在一起，但Bruce够不着。

他想从Clark身边挣脱出来，但不敢冒险让他更加沮丧。

Clark低头看了他一眼，然后又看了看他的孩子。“John、Barry和Hal能帮你吗? ”

已经太晚了。Bruce意识到他的协议并没有包括其他人的“救援”。“不！不，求你了！不要碰他们！”

Jason和Dick已经退缩了，把弟弟们拉到身边。

“不，不。我不是这个意思。他们不会伤害你的孩子。”Clark把Bruce转过来，让他们面对面。他带着道出真相的信念发话。“我们谁也不会碰孩子们。你们都累坏了，Hal和Barry可以帮你们背小孩子。”

“我们可以步行。”Tim坚定地回答，从Jason怀里挣脱出来。Bruce对他那病怏怏的儿子同时感到恐惧和骄傲。Damian模仿着他，但仍然紧紧抓住Dick的手。

Clark微微皱着眉头看了看他们，但点了点头。“好的。”

\-----------

“名字? “窗口后面的职员问道。她看起来很无聊，闷闷不乐地看着角落里挤成一团的omega。

Clark讨厌这种情状：他们可能比大多数来里的omega状态更好。在隔壁的窗口，一个alpha正紧紧地抓着他那该死的“战利品”的胳膊，忽略了后者不停的抽泣。

Hal一直盯着这对，嘴唇抿着，好像要越过那位omega挑战那个男人。Clark很想让他这么做，但他们不能暴露身份。他眯起眼睛看着队友，但是微微点头。Hal可以偷听到这个人的身份信息，一旦当前的救援安排妥当，他们或者其他人就可以追踪那位omega。

“Clark Kent。”他回答，最终把目光转回到店员身上。他提供了所有的个人信息，然后向Bruce招手。

omega犹豫了一下，但这一次他没有跑。他的挺起胸膛，勇敢地向前走去，拖着身后的孩子们。

“第一个omega叫什么名字? ”职员问。

“Bruce。”

她看了一眼，皱起眉头，“姓什么? ”

Bruce犹豫了一下，摇了摇头。他的声音粗糙，带着莫名的情感。“没有。”

“嗯。”那个女人看着他，显然不相信。然后她耸了耸肩，好像在说她的工资还犯不着让她关心这些。不管怎样，他的姓都会改。“Bruce Kent。我能看看你的手吗? ”

Bruce小心翼翼地从Tim和Jason的手中抽出一只胳膊伸进玻璃窗上的洞里。工作人员迅速地用针刺破他的手指，把血液收集到最小的小瓶里，然后标上号码。把那个放在一边后，她又拿起了她的笔。“下一个? ”

登记后，他们直奔Clark的公寓。所有的omega都没有在接下来的体检中退缩。奇迹般的是，虽然Tim看起来患了双耳感染，他们都干净而没有性病。

Barry中途离开去拿Tim的药，而Clark负责把大家安顿好。几分钟后Hal和John也离开了，留下Clark和这个小家庭单独在一起。

他关上门，转身面对其他人。他们在角落里挤在一起。Bruce已经站在了前面，但尽管他尽了最大的努力把Dick和Jason拉回来，他们还是守在侧面。

“你们是想先去看看你们的房间，还是饿了想先吃点东西? ”

他试图给他们选择权，但这番话只让他看到害怕的面孔。即使是自从被发现以来就十分好斗的Bruce和Jason，此时看起来也几乎惊慌失措。他费力地吞咽着，做了个手势让他们跟着他。“我们去看看房间如何? ”

他们紧跟着他穿过走廊，进入他布置的备用卧室。房间中央的床很大，有一个浸渍过的床垫和专为筑巢设计的弹簧盒。里面堆满了4条被子，一打枕头，还有他在屋里能找到的每一条毯子。

“噢。”Tim发出一声轻微的吱吱声，把货车上的毯子裹得更紧了，他的目光似乎锁定在床上。“B，你看。”

“Bruce……”Jason屏住呼吸，声音因为咬着嘴唇而微不可闻，他犹豫地改变身体重心，然后后退一步再次靠着布鲁斯。

Dick把他的两个兄弟都搂在怀里，几乎是在颤抖。他转过眼睛直直地盯着Clark。“你能允许我们有时候用这张床吗? ”

“这是你们的。你可以用它做任何你想做的事情。”Clark道。“这一切都是为了你们。”

Dick跳了起来，然后转向他的母亲。如果Damian没有睡着，Clark很肯定他会尖叫。就这样，男孩又深吸了一口气，拼命地问: “B? ”

“去吧。”Bruce微微弯起嘴唇低声说道。“来，带上你的弟弟。”

“好的，谢谢。来吧小D。”Dick用贪婪地抓住Damian，用鼻子蹭着挑剔的幼崽，用一只手抱着Damian，再把其他的弟弟拖到床上。Dick爬上床，把Damian放在床的中央，然后转身拉起另外两个。

直到他们都被包围在一堆毛绒绒的毯子里，Clark才意识到他们是多么的小。Tim回头看了他一眼，然后犹豫地蜷缩着身子，在一个几乎和他一样大的软枕头上摩擦着他的脸颊。

当Dick正在确保Damian和Tim感到舒适的时候，Jason开始建造一个合适的巢穴。每样东西都被精确地摆放好，完成后，他在Tim旁边占了个位置。他的弟弟紧紧地拥抱着他的枕头，而Jason则像勺子一样搂着他。Dick也是这么抱着Damian的，他们给Bruce留下了空间。

Clark注意到Bruce将要睡在离门最近的地方。

他带着一个悲伤但是充满安慰的微笑退出了房间。“这是你的地盘。没有你的允许我是不会进去的。如果你需要什么，请来找我。我去准备晚餐，你随时都可以出来拿。”

Bruce点点头，但Clark感觉这只是为了让他离开。那个人站在他和床之间。门一关上，他就听到了锁的咔嗒声。他并没有因此受到伤害，而是受到了鼓励。他们有足够的勇气把他关在外面。这是个好兆头。

在家里转了一圈、开始炖菜之后，Clark给Lois打了电话。

“一切都好吗? “他还没来得及打招呼，她就问道。这让他的脸上露出了笑容，当他听到背景里男孩们的争吵时，笑容变得更加灿烂。“你把他安全带回来了吗? ”

“是的，是的。每个人都很安全。”Clark从冰箱里抓起一瓶水，然后倒在沙发上。“他有四个孩子。”

Lois丝毫没有错过任何一个停顿。“真可惜你这么讨厌孩子。”

这让他忍不住发出痛苦的笑声。尽管她喜欢Jon和Connor，但孩子一直是他们婚姻中的痛处。也是他和Lex的关系破裂的原因。

“我感觉他们不是很喜欢我。五个人都试图在去登记的路上逃跑，我并不怪他们…… ”Clark用疲惫的手在脸上划了一下。“我们是在哪里找到他们的？太糟糕了。他们没有一个人有合适的巢，而且他们的衣服……称之为衣服都太慷慨了。”

她沉默着，但Clark能听到她走向卧室时高跟鞋发出的咔嗒声。门关上后，她问: “他们多大了? ”

“很小。太小了。他们不知道自己的确切年龄，而且这很难猜测。除了他们母亲以外，他们都很瘦弱，甚至体重也只有应有的一半。”Clark会知道的，他让那个人坐在他的腿上。即使是现在，他也能感受到那轻盈的身体的幽灵般的重量。“只要他们调整好了，我们就可以把他们送到妈那里，这样她就可以养肥他们了。”

“她很擅长这个。”Lois咯咯地笑。“我知道的。每次闻到她做饭的味道，我都觉得自己胖了20磅。”

“嗯。这难道不是事实吗? “Clark又喝了一口水。“跟我说说男孩们的事。”

等他跟Lois和孩子们聊完天，在电话里给他们送上无数个让他们恶心的吻时，已经很晚了。他把锅里的火关小一点，这样房子就不会着火，然后上床睡觉。他经过那扇锁着的门，但没有敲门查看。里面的窗户已经暂时锁上了。

第五次抓住一个决心逃跑的12岁omega之后，Clark已经克服了这种恶心的感觉。尽管最后一切都愉快地解决了，上一次的经历还是导致了一场噩梦般的医院之旅。现在Clark锁上了窗户。

他把门留下一条缝，笨拙地躺在床上，梦见自己在哥谭蜿蜒的街道上追逐一个绝望的omega，跟着他找到了一窝饥饿的幼崽。

他醒来时嘴里有股怪味，脖子上架着一把屠刀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：标题来自Ben Platt的Honest Man。


	3. Pulling the Puzzles Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 祝大家一切都好！ 我在……好吧。哈哈。有些事情在变好，有些则不然。我患有慢性疼痛，无论出于什么原因，比起去年夏天我更难把工作上的事情做完。不过没关系，我从7月30日开始休假，所以我们走着瞧吧。我会在八月的第一个星期搬回学校，比开学时间提前了几个星期，所以我不知道我还有多少时间写作，但是我希望我能够完成很多事情。  
> 我还在回复评论！ 我保证。我喜欢听到你们所有人的声音，真希望自己没有那么疲惫，这样就可以为你们做更多的事情。我很高兴能看到你们上次关于悬念的猜测。;）  
> 无论如何，希望你喜欢。:）

Clark咽了口唾沫，慢慢地举起双手，掌心朝外。他试图用低沉的声音安慰幼崽，但是这只让他畏缩。冷硬的钢刃划伤了他的颈项，但不严重，伤口几乎不怎么流血。

这只可怜的幼崽双手握着刀，呼吸急促。一缕过长的黑发垂到他的脸上。他的小鼻子皱了起来，看起来似乎眼中含泪。“求你了，alpha Kent。你得让我们走。”

“你知道我不能这样做，Tim。”Clark小心翼翼地使自己的声音保持低沉而平静。“如果有能力的话，我会这么做，但法律并不允许。”

这正是是幼崽期待的答案。他的脸皱了起来，然后他把刀子推到了Clark的手里。他脸上的表情像是在算计，但当他向Clark伸长脖子时，这种表情很快就被隐藏起来了。“那就伤害我吧。不要伤害妈妈和我的兄弟。”

“我并不想——

“我长得不是最漂亮的。我——我不……”Tim试图让 Clark合上抓着刀的手。“我知道alpha喜欢标记omega。我会对你很好的。甚至，即使你不想要我，我也不会离开。”

Clark还没来得及解释他有多么不想要这些，门就砰的一声打开了，一阵疯狂的omega气息涌了进来。

Bruce朝床走去，胸膛在那件薄薄的丝绸睡袍下剧烈起伏着。他一把揽过Tim，把他紧紧抱在怀中，喉咙里发出刺耳的咆哮声。“把刀放下。”

他并没有尝试提醒Clark他保证过不碰孩子们。他自己也不太相信这个承诺。Clark怀疑，试图让他们回忆起以前alpha的承诺并不好。

“妈妈，妈妈。”Tim拽了一下Bruce的睡袍，把它从一侧肩膀上扯了下来。

Clark真的不想要看到饱满的二头肌和胸肌。他短暂地闭上眼睛，好让自己的思绪回到正轨上，因为Bruce很害怕，富有吸引力的味道对这件事绝对没有帮助。他小心翼翼地把刀子放在Bruce够不着的地方，然后走到他自己也够不着的另一边。“我不会伤害你的孩子的。”

对于他的举动，Bruce咆哮得更厉害了，但是当Clark不再动作时，他停下来用鼻子蹭了蹭Tim的头顶。

作为回报，Tim把头靠在Bruce的肩膀上。“没关系，B。他什么也没做。”

“我告诉过你不要离开巢。”Bruce嘶嘶地说，偷偷瞥了Clark一眼。“他用刀指着你！”

“事实上，是我用刀指着他。”Tim说。他也转过头来看着Clark，但他的目光很审慎。他们注意到了Clark对刀子的反应，但他们没有相信。“他甚至没有咆哮。”

“你…… ”Bruce看起来像是要晕过去或者吐出来了。他肌肤不自然的苍白，再加上窗户里透进来的日光，凸显了他肩膀和脖子上大量的吻痕。“alpha，发发慈悲吧。求你了。他不会——我不会——求你了。”

“我不会惩罚你们的。”Clark小心翼翼地向前迈了一步，当Bruce向后退缩时，他停顿了一下。“我保证，这不是我第一次被人用刀指着了。我是警察，记得吗? ”

“昨天的事和警方的突袭行动无关。”Tim说，眼睛因为谴责而眯起来。“如果真的是这样，警察早就重新安置我们了。”

“我是副警长。”Clark说，但是他知道尽管他尽了最大努力，听起来还是像在为自己辩护。

不知为何，这缓解了Bruce身上的紧张感。“你在大都会工作，但是在哥谭市没有管辖权。”

“没错。”

这并没有让omega放松，但是他似乎也没有那么警惕了。他那双银色的眼睛回头看了看放在床上的刀，然后又回头看了看Clark。“你会让Tim离开房间吗? ”

出于某种原因，在Bruce用手捂住幼崽的嘴之前，Tim发出了一声抗议的喊叫。Tim把手推开，但沉默了下来，用愠怒的目光瞪着Clark。

寒气在房间里蔓延。这似乎是一个充满双重含义的问题，但他也知道他只能给出一个答案。“Tim可以离开房间。我不希望你们任何人感觉被囚禁了。”

“哼。”Bruce对此皱了皱眉，低头看着Tim。

Tim紧紧地抱了一下Bruce，然后不情愿地放开。“我会待在巢里的。”

Bruce轻推了一下Tim的头顶，然后放他走了。

幼崽停顿了一下，在离开房间之前几乎毫不隐晦地瞪了Clark一眼。门在他身后关上了，只留下他们两个。房间里的沉默令人难以忍受。

Clark勉强吞咽了几下，才露出一丝微笑。“有没有什么是你想要单独谈谈的？我相信你肯定有所担心。”

“担心。”Bruce的皱眉加深了。omega把他的重心从一边移到另一边，丝绸滑下他的肩膀，几乎离开了他的身体。这是一具美好的躯体，但Bruce正在被伤害的事实让Clark无法欣赏它。Bruce迈出了犹豫的一步，然后停顿了一下，又走了一步，穿过房间站到了Clark面前。他可能稍矮一两英寸，正好可以让他抬头看看Clark。“我儿子拿刀指着你，你却没有报复。这种担心够好吗? ”

“啊，好吧。没有伤害，就不算犯规。”Clark羞怯地摩擦着他的后颈。“我得给刀柜换把新锁，但是—— ”

Bruce的手压着他胸膛的力量使他突然停下来。他小心翼翼地试图把那只手拉开。“啊，我早就告诉过你我不是——”

Bruce狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但这似乎是不由自主的，因为在接下来它就变成了调情的目光。在Bruce跪下来脱Clark的裤子之前，这就是他得到的所有警告。

“别! “Clark叫着后退，被流苏地毯绊了一跤，摔到床上。

Bruce怔在原地，手半举着。他似乎又犹疑不决了; 恐惧也许能更好地形容他。“Alpha? ”

“你和你的孩子们，你们在这里很安全。”Clark努力让自己的呼吸保持稳定，让气味掩盖住他的愤怒。“没有人会碰你的，Bruce，如果有人碰你，我要你告诉我。”

“没有人……你说的是实话吗?”Bruce向后倾着身子，坐在脚跟上。他看上去最困惑不解。他那机警的目光在房间里转来转去，仿佛他能从肯特妈妈送来的质朴装饰品中找到真相。"你没看见获得五个omega的机会吗? "

“并不是所有的alpha都像你所知道的那样。”Clark说。

“我明白。”Bruce把肩带往后拉，听起来像是在防御。“但这并不意味着我会突然接触到更好的人。”

Clark轻哼了一声作为回应。他走过房间，小心翼翼地走向他的梳妆台，以免走得太快吓到Bruce。他四处寻找，终于找到了一条最舒服的牛仔裤和一件柔软的衬衫。犹豫了一会儿，他拿起一条干净的平角裤。不知为何，他觉得Bruce的所有东西都是舒适而特别干净的。

当他把衣服递给Bruce时，后者退缩了一下，然后小心翼翼地把衣服收拢到胸前。“这些是什么? ”

“大多数omega都不合我的尺寸，所以我没有买到适合你的衣服。你今天可以穿先穿着这双鞋，如果你愿意的话，我们今天晚一点再出去给你买衣服。”

“如果我不愿意呢? ”Bruce问。

“那我们就上网买，你可以继续穿着我的衣服，直到新衣服寄到。” 他微笑着，向Bruce伸出手来。

Omega香甜的气味带着威胁性的信息素。从他挥开Clark手的方式来看，这似乎不是有意的。他停顿了一会儿，看Clark是否会以威胁回应他，当后者没有时，他看起来更自信了。“我得去看看孩子们。他们会害怕的。”

“我也给他们准备了衣服。好吧，他们可以先借用一些我儿子们的衣服。”Clark尴尬地笑了笑。“Dick和Jason也许能穿上我之前买的衣服，但我们真的没打算要孩子。”

“你也有幼崽吗? “Bruce说。当他闻到空气中的气味时，他整个人都明亮起来。“你的伴侣在哪里? ”

“啊。我有两个。一个十五岁，另一个七岁。”Clark拿起刀子，Bruce退缩了，但是当Clark走近时，他并没有躲开。“我——嗯，我没有和他们的母亲在一起了。Lois——她是我小儿子的母亲——帮忙照看着他们，直到这里的一切都安顿好。”

“如果她只生了一个，她怎么能同时拥有两个孩子的监护权呢? “Bruce问道。

Clark笑了，绕道把刀锁回去，不过他肯定会让Lois或着Jimmy尽快给他带一把更坚固的锁。“实际上，我才是他们两个的监护人。”

“你是个alpha。”Bruce站在原地不动。他不再忧虑的时候，吃惊的表情变得很可爱。

Clark还没想好就伸出手来，然后被自己绊了一下。“嗯，不是所有的alpha都像你认识的那些人一样。”

Bruce的表情不以为然，他甚至微微撅着嘴——如果这也能被察觉的话。“你根本不知道我认识的alpha是什么样的。”

“我想我大概能猜到。”Clark竭尽全力不去看Bruce脖子上的痕迹，那昭示着他曾被当做玩具一样玩弄。

现在Bruce真的撅起嘴来了，额头上有温和的皱纹。“你找到了一个小线索*。一个非常非常小的线索。”

*指Bruce脖子上的伤痕

Clark还没来得及回答，Jason就怒气冲冲地冲进来，而Dick试图阻止他。结果Dick紧紧抓住了他，而另一个男孩径直撞到了Bruce的腿上，差点把他摔倒。Jason迅速地搂住了Bruce的腰。他对着Clark咬牙切齿，威胁地露出了牙齿。“你敢碰B！其他alpha都会给我们几天时间，让我们在被强迫之前先安顿好。”

“我没有——我给他衣服穿。”Clark抗议着，指着Bruce。“接下来我要给你兄弟们换洗的衣物。”

“为什么? “Jason眯起眼睛，用鼻子蹭着Bruce的腰。“我们现在的内衣不合适吗? ”他拉了拉Bruce的睡袍。“来吧，B，他只有一个人。我打赌我们可以拿下他，然后在别人发现之前逃走。”

“放松点，Jaylad。”Bruce用手抚摸着Jason的头发，抬头看着Clark。他自己的眼睛眯起来，然后把视线更多地转向Jason，远离了Clark。“他给了我一些他的衣服。”

“Tim说他真像他自称的那么蠢。”Dick低声说着Clark几乎听不到的话。“也许他是个好alpha。”

“也许他不是。”Jason说。

“但也许我是。”Clark从碗里抓起一个苹果，蹲下来递给他。“至少现在，你和你的家人是安全的。”

有那么一会儿，他觉得Jason可能会咬他，但是那个孩子从他手里抢过了苹果，飞快地跑回到妈妈身后。“你不需要蹲下。我很矮，但我不小了。”

“对不起。我无意冒犯。”Clark没有笑，希望严肃点的表情能让Jason更安心。

房子后面传来了危险的咔嗒声，然后他们听到一只幼崽绝望的哀鸣。“妈妈! ”

几分钟后，最小的孩子朝他们跑过来。他不再害羞地看着Bruce，泪眼怒视着母亲。“你离开了巢穴！”

“我知道。”Bruce向他最小的儿子迈出几步，跪下来用鼻子蹭他的头发。“我必须这么做，亲爱的。一切都没事。”

“我又没否认。”幼崽并没有安静下来，他盯着Clark，随即被Bruce怀里的衣服吸引了。“这是什么? ”

“这是他的衣服。”Jason猛地回答，用拇指指向Clark。他咬了几口苹果，把苹果递给Tim。Clark注意到Jason也拦在Tim和Clark之间。“童子军说他给我们准备了更多衣服。”

“你怎么敢这么说。”Damian吐了一口唾沫，怒视着Clark。“妈妈已经有配偶了*。他不需要你和他上床。”

*塔利亚

“我不想和你妈妈上床，也不想和你的兄弟们上床。我只是想暂时给你们找个安全的地方。”即使Damian已经十岁了，他也很难保持他的声音。没有理由让他知道自己在暗示什么。“没有什么比这更重要的了。”

“Tt。”Damian把视线从Clark身上转开，拳头紧紧地攥着Bruce的睡袍。“这个巢闻起来不对劲，妈妈。我想回家。”

Bruce轻轻地哼了一声，把其他的孩子叫到他身边，然后向他们的房间走去。“我知道，但是时间会改变气味的。这样会更好。在这里，我们只服务于一个alpha，而不是一群。”

Tim任由自己被Jason拉着，跟在Bruce身后；他把苹果紧紧抓在胸前，仿佛抓着一个宝藏。

Dick停顿了一下，然后跟了上去。他拽着丝绸和蕾丝织成的网，那是他现在的蔽体的衣物。“你真的有衣服给我们穿吗？真正的那种? ”

“你愿意帮我挑一些你弟弟们喜欢的吗? “Clark问道。

Dick皱了皱眉，似乎要拒绝，但随后犹豫地点了点头。“好的，Alpha。”

“你可以叫我Clark，不需要头衔。”他示意那个男孩跟着他走过走廊。

当他们经过他的客房时，他们可以听到Damian问: “如果我们不在家等，父亲*怎么能找到我们? ”

*塔利亚

似乎Dick已经预测到他的问题，因为他几乎立刻就回答了。他的表情阴沉而愤怒。“Damian的父亲……说来话长，这是个复杂的故事。她不值得我们去找。”

“你确定吗? 如果她——”

“如果你找到她，她唯一愿意带走的就是Bruce和Damian，也许还有Jason。”Dick坚持。“她会把Tim给她的父亲。你找不到她的。”

“我不知道在哪儿能找到她。”Clark试图安慰。他不确定这是否有用，不过没关系。他们到了男孩的房间。他推开门，带他去到梳妆台。“我知道你说过他可能比Jon大，但他们看起来体型差不多，所以他的一些东西可能有用……”

“你真的让我们随便挑吗? “Dick看了他一眼，然后走近一些，这样他就可以把手放在叠好的衣服上。他停顿了一会儿，然后犹豫地挑选了一件柔软的绿色衬衫和一条短裤。当Clark没有收回它们，而是打开Kon的抽屉让他Dick为Tim挑选一套时，他把衣服紧紧地抱在胸前。他给Tim挑的牛仔裤有些破洞，T恤上有些笑话，但他并不能体会到笑点。“谢谢。”

“你想从这里挑选你和Jason的衣服吗？还是想试试omega的衣服? ”

“我们可以穿omega的衣服。”Dick低下头，微微地弓了下脖子。“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”Clark说。他拿出一箱omega的衣服。

Dick首先拿出一双Cargo*和一件红色连帽衫，然后又挑选了一件亮蓝色和黄色的扎染 T 恤和紧身牛仔裤。

*一款AJ

当他们回到走廊的时候，Jason已经在等着他们了。闻到空气里的气味，他的鼻子皱了起来。但不管他闻到什么，都不是令他害怕的。Jason伸出手去把Dick拉近。”来吧，Dickie。B 开始担心了。”

“我拿到了了真正的衣服。”Dick跑到Jason身边，举起他的宝贝。“你看。我给你拿了件红色连帽衫，和他们把你带来的时候一样。我知道这和你妈妈给你买的那件不一样，但是——”

“这很好，Dickie。谢谢你。”尽管需要微微弯曲身体才能靠近Dick的下巴，但是这个年幼的孩子还是用鼻子蹭着Dick的下巴。

Bruce在门口等着，仔细看了看他的两个孩子，然后目光聚焦在Clark身上。在让这对孩子进来之后，他站在门口，以便把Clark挡在外面。“我……谢谢你。”

“不客气，Bruce。一旦你们准备好了，我就给你们做饭。”

Bruce点点头，摇晃了一下，开始关上门。有那么一会儿，他的肩膀挺直了，看起来内心在斗争。“如果我们是你的幼崽离开的原因……你应该打电话叫他们回来。我知道当幼崽不在身边感觉是什么样的。我不……我们不希望任何人因为我们而有那种感觉。”

”今晚我会和 Lois 谈谈的。”Clark打消了他的顾虑。“一切都会没事的。”

“嗯。”Bruce又仔细地看了他一眼，然后关上门，留下Clark独自思考早上发生的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 标题来自Coldplay的The Scientist ，但我只听Glee的cover。事实上，在我听到Glee的cover之前，我并不喜欢这首歌。强烈推荐。


	4. 'round and 'round the flames

Bruce把衣服松松地抓在手中。他的胸膛温暖得几乎要燃烧起来——他的儿子们已经脱掉了内衣，争先恐后地换上他们的礼物。连Jason都拉起帽衫的领口，让脸颊在上面摩擦着。

Damian仍然在生闷气，不过在大发雷霆之后，他也换上了Dick带给他的衣服。现在他正不情愿地被Dick梳理着。他觉得自己已经到了不适合打扮的年龄，但Dick从来不会让这种感觉阻止自己和弟弟们在一起。

Tim已经回到了巢中。他团团转，忙着把枕头从一个地方搬到另一个地方，然后又搬回来。他在一个特别麻烦的枕头上啁啾着发泄不满。有几次他偷偷地看了Bruce一眼，无疑是在等着被他说教。

他还得再等一会儿。Bruce还是非常害怕和生气，所以不能狠狠地骂他一顿。Alpha什么都没有做——他仍然坚称不想从他们那里得到任何东西。Kent 拒绝了口交。Bruce已经很久没有碰到一个不抓紧时机成结的alpha了。

Jason紧靠着Bruce的身体，怒视着Tim，可能在希望Bruce没有发现是他开的锁。他们必须尽快进行谈话，但现在Bruce只是感激能和他的孩子们在一起。

没有任何预兆地，他把Jason抱起来，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的孩子的脸颊。Jason扭动了一会儿，然后用鼻子回应他。Bruce的鼻尖抚过Jason脸颊上深深的伤痕。他发出一声微弱的咆哮，舔舐着伤疤。

这的确让Jason挣扎起来，双手插着帽衫口袋，怒视着他。“噢，别，Bruce。你在干嘛？我又不是小孩子了。”

“对我来说你永远小孩子。”Bruce在Jason的头顶落下一吻。“你还好吗？我知道你最后一个见到的人是——”

“我没事。” 他喃喃道，低头看着自己的脚。“不是他。也许是他的手下得到了奖赏。他实际上是个好人。”

“好吧。”Bruce用手抚摸着Jason的头发，像是在说服自己Jason说的是实话。“好吧。”

“各位，筑巢时间到了。”Dick发着牢骚。他闷闷不乐地看着他们，下巴抵在Damian的头上。如果人们不了解他，他们会认为Dick是一个肤浅、轻浮的omega。Bruce知道得更清楚。他见过Dick在把alpha扭断前得意的笑容。他知道虽然Dick扮演的是一个开朗粘人的哥哥，但他确实能缓解紧张的气氛。

Jason怒气冲冲地发出一声低吼，但是他允许了Bruce把他抱起来，扑通扔进巢穴。一旦安置在毛绒被子里、当Tim开始给他梳理毛发时，Jason不情愿的呜呜声就会变成真正的满足。

这两人在没有试着把对方撕碎的时候，就像春风野火一样融洽。的确，这意味着Bruce必须更加密切关注他们，比起确保他们不相互憎恨，他更需要确保他们的安全，但他永远不会选择回到从前了。那时，Jason因为Tim顶替了他而感到不满，因为主人对他的家人声称Jason因为试图逃跑而被车裂；那时，Tim因为自己曾经崇拜的哥哥宁愿选择死亡而非囚禁而生气，现在他的哥哥却能翻过身来听命于他。

当Bruce试图调解他们的争执而不偏袒任何一方时，他的心里充满了悲痛。正如他试着去适应自己的二儿子变得愤怒而有仇必报。正如他试图阻止Tim在Jason的强烈抵触下滑向自杀。

不，如果这意味着他们很快乐，那么共赴险境就是值得的。

直到孩子们都相互依偎在巢里了，Bruce才允许自己换上衣服。穿得如此严实让他感觉很奇怪。更奇怪的是，这些衣服并不是为了展示他的躯体而穿上的。虽然他们偶尔会遇到一个想让他们穿便装的alpha，但从来没有什么能像牛仔裤和宽松 t 恤那样纯洁。

Dick发出了一声短促的咆哮，因为Bruce花了太长时间才爬上床。但一旦Bruce安顿下来，尽可能地和孩子们蜷在一起时，这种叫声逐渐融化成了满足的呜汪。他心不在焉地梳理着他们的头发，解开缠着的结。

Damian尤为不悦地抗议着。他还那么小，甚至不到10岁——这个年龄的记忆并不清晰，有些事情还是显而易见的。客观上，这个巢穴比他小时候拥有的任何东西都要好，但它闻起来还不像他们的家。它的气味只流于表层，还没有渗透到房间中。

Bruce把幼崽藏在靠近气味腺的地方，希望这能有所帮助。这使他怒目而视。“我不是小孩子了，妈妈。”

“也许这会让我更舒服一些。”Bruce说，小心地保持着温和的语气。他必须伸出手来，防止在和Damian碰鼻子时被Jason的腿撞到。

Damian嘟囔着，但还是和Bruce碰了鼻子。最后，Bruce注视着他们，直到孩子们都打起了瞌睡。他已经极度疲惫，但仍需要保持清醒，密切留意alpha有没有返回。如果他发现门锁上了……

任何一个alpha都不会任由omega拒绝接触而不受惩罚。

他们在几个小时后醒来，肚子饿得咕咕叫。alpha给Jason的苹果在他们睡觉之前就被吃光了。现在就只剩下两种选择，要么索要食物，要么去偷。两者都存在风险。

“我说，要不就直接去偷吧。”Jason说，他舒舒服服地靠在一堆枕头上，“只要我们小心一点，他可能根本就不会注意到。”

“Tt。”Damian用鼻子凑近Bruce，眼睛仍然闭着。Bruce不确定他是否真的醒了。对于他的小儿子来说，仅仅为了反对而反对并不违背他的性格。

Dick停止梳理Tim的头发，皱起眉头。“我不知道。Timmy说他甚至没有咆哮，即使——“这里他停下来，对着Bruce畏缩了，“无论如何，他给了我们衣服，而且已经提供了食物。”

“可能被下过药的食物。”Tim说。他直接无视了Dick的停顿，可能在希望Bruce不会记得教训他。他肯定会大失所望。“并非没有这样的先例。”

“他只是还没有这么做。”Dick撅着嘴啄了一下Tim的前额。当他回头看Bruce的时候，他的眼睛因为担忧而黯淡。“B，你怎么看? ”

Bruce仰着头沉思着，仔细权衡每个因素。他的直觉告诉他不要相信那个人，而事实似乎表明那个人的确表里如一。至少，Bruce相信他们不会被迫在这里从事性工作。如果那样的话，他们就不会住在 Kent 的家里了。

这就是Kent的家。浓烈的气味充斥着整个公寓、沉淀在缝隙里，不可能是别的。

但这并不意味着他们不是用来取悦他的。拥有一个omega小后宫是alpha们常见的幻想。他对持刀的Tim的反应仍然令人困惑，但也许他希望他们是自愿成为伴侣的。这确实是一个奇怪的想法，但是如果Tim的评价是正确的，那么对于这个奇怪的alpha来说，这也挺符合他的性格。

“你们四个留在这里，我去和我们新alpha谈谈。”Bruce说。“到时候我会根据他谈话的态度再做决定。Dick，盯紧你的兄弟们。如果我发现他们又像今天早上那样耍花招，我会亲自剥了他们的皮。”

Jason咬紧牙关，但是低下头，尴尬地呜咽着。他惹的麻烦远超他应得的惩罚，但这次显然是Tim的主意。自从回到他们身边，Jason变得更加谨慎，如果他能克制住自己的话，他就不会惹恼alpha了。

另一面，Tim坦然地对上Bruce的目光。“我们需要知道他是什么样的alpha。而现在我们知道了。”

“Tim，除了他愿意等待时机之外，我们什么都不知道。”Bruce轻轻地用指关节敲了敲Tim的头。“你只是走运了。我不希望你再去做别的事情。”

Tim怒气冲冲地看向别处，把脸藏在枕头后面。

Bruce用肘轻轻碰了碰他的幼崽，“听明白了吗? ”

“是的，Bruce。”Tim猛地把枕头拉到腹部，瞪着Bruce。如果他直呼其名，那说明他一定很生气。通常他叫Bruce妈妈，即使只因为这会激怒Damian。

Bruce忍不住笑了，在他的额头上亲了一下，然后俯下身去吻Jason的头顶。现在没有人监视，所以他可以安全地表达他对孩子们的感情。“很好。现在试着多休息一下。我会尽量带食物回来的。”

四个人都点了点头，带着悲伤的表情转过身去。不难猜到他们认为Bruce会用什么来交换这顿饭。

不久，Bruce开门溜了出来。他在外面等着，直到听到身后门锁的咔嗒声。然后他出发去寻找肯特。

从起居室传来嘈杂的声音，那就是他要去的地方。他小心翼翼地沿着走廊潜行，把头探进起居室。让他吃惊的是，沙发上只有肯特一个人，电视也关着。

他笨拙地侧着身子滑到沙发后面，在那里可以瞥见肯特在看什么。它看起来像他们曾经的alpha所拥有的手机，但它正在播放视频。Bruce靠近了一点，以便确认这个奇怪的混合体到底是摄像机还是电视。

这时，其中一个男孩指着他问: “爸爸，那是谁? ”

当alpha转过身来看着他时，Bruce试图和Kent保持距离，结果被自己的脚绊倒了。

愚蠢的alpha鼓起勇气温柔地对他笑了笑，这让他的眼镜滑落了一点。“那是Bruce。他要和我们一起住一段时间。Bruce，你没事吧? ”

“嗯。”Bruce用力地点点头。他感到很尴尬，距离上一次他不知道alpha想从他身上得到什么已经过去整整八年了。“我们……很好。”

“我很高兴。”不知怎的，Kent的笑容更大了，他示意Bruce靠近一点。

他不情愿地服从了。当Kent挥手让他再靠近一些时，他没有去坐在沙发上，而是站在了沙发后面。

然后Kent把屏幕拉近。“我在和孩子们视频聊天。我问他们是想回家，还是和Lois多呆一会儿。这个小子是Conner，”他拍了拍被逗乐了的大男孩，然后摸了摸咧嘴笑的小男孩，“这个小鬼是Jon。Kon，Jon，这是Bruce。”

“很高兴见到你，Bruce。”Conner微笑着，就好像他明白Bruce有所不知。尽管已经习惯了Tim的这种表达方式，Bruce还是对一个陌生人说出这种话感到不舒服。这个少年看起来就像Kent的缩小版，不过身上的穿孔更多。它们排列在他的双耳上，还有两个眉钉点缀着一侧的眉毛。

Jon还没长大，但是他看起来和Kent不太像。在没见过他母亲的情况下，很难说这种差异是婴儿肥还是和他母亲的相似造成的。他的兴奋某种程度上让Bruce想起了Dick小时候的样子。“嗨，Bruce！爸爸说你有孩子，有一个和我差不多大。我想来见见你们，但是Kon说我会吓到他们的，你不会这样觉得吧? ”

Bruce盯着这个设备，瞥了Clark一眼。“视频电话？就像科幻小说里的那样？这是实况吗? ”

alpha勉强保持着微笑，但有嘴角确实翘了起来。“嗯哼。手机现在的功能挺让人惊奇的，不过大部分我都不懂，得让孩子们教我怎么用。”

他没有问Bruce最后一次见到手机是什么时候。

莫名地，Bruce对此心存感激。也许他应该为自己过去二十多年的生活感到羞愧，但他别无选择。他选择改变话题，而不是驻足于这些无法更改的事情上。“你把我们的事告诉他们了? ”

“我不想让他们吃惊，因为我带回来的是5个omega而不是1个。”Clark又转向屏幕，背对着Bruce。这要么是一种信任的表现，要么是自信Bruce不会伤害他，他还弄不清楚是前者还是后者。“特别是Jon，他需要时间来发泄一下他的兴奋。”

Jon对这个警告不屑一顾。“我忍不住，爸爸。所有的omega都跟Conner差不多大，而你从来不把像我这么大的人带回家。”

Bruce不由自主地发出惊恐的声音：“和Conner差不多大? ”

他已经在后退了。Jason和Tim看起来和这个少年的年龄太接近了，这让Bruce觉得不舒服。也许他应该为他们偷点什么，这样他就可以回去保护他们了。

“蠢货，你为什么要这么说?”传来了轻拍的声音和幼崽的叫声。“爸爸是在帮助别人，而不是和他们约会。他不会因为你觉得他们太老了、不适合做你的朋友就把他们赶到街上去。”

“别说你弟弟蠢，Conner。” Kent 听起来疲惫极了。“但是他是对的，Jon。不是每个人都像我们一样幸运，我们需要尽我们所能去帮助每一个人，而不是只挑选我们最喜欢的人。现在，代我向你妈妈问好。我晚点再给你打电话，到时候你可以告诉我你的决定。”

“好吧。再见，爸爸。”Conner向屏幕敬了个礼，然后消失了。

Jon撅了一会儿嘴，但很快又高兴起来，他挥了挥手。“好吧。再见! ”

然后屏幕闪烁着变成了到一个白色的布满数字和姓名的页面。Clark按下一个按钮熄屏了，然后转过身再次面对着Bruce。

“他们和你很像。”Clark还没来得及说什么，Bruce就脱口而出。

有一瞬，alpha似乎卸下了防备，他随后又笑了起来。“谢谢。”然后是片刻的沉默，但这种沉默并没有令人不适。“你的孩子也和你很像。”

“谢谢。他们都是精心挑选出来的。”Bruce忍不住笑了，也可能是一声压抑的呜咽，他自己也不再确定了。“他们是配套的，你懂的。”

“恐怕我没懂。”Clark说。他小心翼翼地保持着温和的表情，但Bruce还是从中看到了愤怒。

“我生下了Damian。”Bruce的手抽搐了一下，想要盖住肚子，但他把手抽了回来。Clark毫不掩饰地认为Bruce是一个健康的omega，想当然地觉得是 Bruce 孕育了所有的孩子，如果有什么令他感到惊奇的话，那就是对方腹部的只有一小撮妊娠纹。“其他孩子被带到我这里来训练，我领养了他们。”

“领养他们? ”Clark问道。

“我为他们筑巢，给他们梳洗打扮，在他们受伤的时候照顾他们。”Bruce发现自己原本防御的姿态发生了变化。“当他们哭泣时，我安慰他们，让他们保持安静，这样我们就不会被发现。我领养了他们。他们是我的孩子。”

Clark点点头。他的表情很认真，似乎他是用心在听Bruce说话，而不是想象Bruce伏在他身下。他伸出手，紧紧握住Bruce的手。“我向你保证，没有人会再从你那里带走他们了。他们是你的孩子。”

Bruce抽开了手。他不知道如何回应。他们以前的alpha通常要求Bruce为他们服务，以作为他们让Bruce留下孩子的酬谢。但这个alpha看起来不想这么做。他似乎根本不指望得到感谢。他把孩子们给予Bruce，好像这是理所当然的。

这是Bruce第一次明白，为什么有人会想亲吻一个alpha。

他的嘴巴开合几次，却吐不出一个字。这一切都不正常。他的手指像针扎一样刺痛，沿着他的手臂蜿蜒，他的心跳加速，金属般的恐惧顺着气味蔓延，他需要在被男孩们发现、冲出来救他之前控制住气味，但是他就是做不到。

“你饿了吗? “Clark问道。他的话语中带着明显的咕噜咕噜的声音，但这并不是威胁。“我做了一些炖菜，如果你觉得你们能吃得下的话。”

Bruce咽了口唾沫，点点头。“吃得下，”他深吸了一口气，“我们能在房间里吃吗，还是说我去拿? ”

“我给你拿几个碗，你可以把炖菜带到你的窝里去。”Clark站起来，把手机放在玻璃茶几上。“一旦你们觉得自在一点了，我很乐意和你一起吃饭，不过不着急。”

Bruce点点头，就好像这对他来说很重要，然后他跟着alpha进了厨房。他本以为Clark会给他一些残羹剩饭，也许还有一个碗和几把汤匙。

恰恰相反，Clark给他们每个人数出一个玻璃碗和一个搭配的勺子，他把这些递给Bruce，然后自己拿起长柄勺和炖锅。“我不会进房间的，但是如果我帮你拿着这个，你就不用跑两趟了。”

Bruce又点了点头。

片刻之后，他坐在地板上，孩子们围坐在身边，看着他们有生以来第一次吃家常菜。他们身后的门是锁着的，但他们的alpha不在乎。他似乎默许了。

吃完后，他们把炖锅塞进Clark声称属于他们的小冰箱里。然后众人都回到巢穴中，孩子们都舒舒服服地趴着，肚子吃得胀鼓鼓的。

Bruce把他们拢在一起，闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：章节名来自The Civil Wars的from Dust to Dust。


	5. Don't Want to be a Monster

门被打开的时候，Clark的客厅里挤着一小群omega。当Clark意识到自己并没有足够大的车来容纳整个家庭的时候，Lois主动提出送孩子们回家。他本可以把omega们留在公寓里，但他对回来时他们还能老老实实待在原地不抱幻想。

他很乐观，但并不盲目。

Bruce让他们簇拥在沙发的角落里。最小的孩子看起来很不高兴，因为他和Tim一起正被Jason抱在怀里。Dick已然就位，和他们的父亲一起守在沙发旁。尽管他们一直神经紧绷地盯着门，但当它“砰”一声打开的时候，Bruce还是吓了一跳。

“爸爸！妈妈中途停车给我们买了芝士蛋糕！”Jon一边说着，扑向他的怀抱。

Conner的出场则更加随意，他漫步到桌子旁，放下手里的东西。出于交到新朋友的期待，Jon毫不掩饰自己盯着 omega们的欣喜目光，Conner 却看都没有看他们一眼。

“听起来不错，伙计。”Clark轻轻地挤了一下Jon，只是为了提醒他他们的客人仍然很紧张而容易受惊。然后他把孩子放下来，让他去厨房和哥哥一起收拾食物，而他和Lois在聊天。他们站在门口，安静地说着话。“谢谢你的帮助，露。我非常感激。”

”别紧张，小镇男孩。” 她轻轻地拨弄着他的头发，然后瞥了他一眼。 “你确定让他们这么早过来调整自己是个好主意吗? ”

“不。”这很难承认，但Clark真的不确定在这种情况下什么才是最好的举措。“我认为这是帮助他们的最好的机会了，不过你应该看看他在听到孩子们的消息时振作起来的样子。他在 FaceTime 之后看起来也轻松多了。”

“它们看起来很状态很差。”她同意了，靠在他的肩膀上。“真的在那么小的空间里住了五个人吗? ”

“嗯哼。”有那么一阵子，Clark让自己呼吸着她那令人安慰的香气。“他们住的地方摇摇欲坠，到处都是霉菌，而且他们比我们帮助过的任何人都更容易受惊。我不知道他们到底被迫做了什么，但肯定不是什么好事。那个问我是否需要和Bruce呆几个小时的alpha还吹嘘我可以对他为所欲为。”

“我无法想象。”醇厚而甜美的同情在她的言语和气味中汇集。Lois轻轻地用手指抚摸他的脸颊。“我得走了，有什么需要就打电话给我。我知道我不是最温柔的omega，但是如果他们准备好和我谈谈，我也许能帮到他们。”

“如果发生了什么事，我会第一时间打电话给你。”他答应着，把额头贴在她的额头上。“顺便说一下，我把我的第一次编辑发给你了，看看你能不能看一眼。告诉Perry，这次我可能需要请全假。”

“我保证你会得到额外的假期的。“她一边往后退一边眨眼。“你也要好好照顾自己。我知道有人需要帮助时你会怎么做。”

“我就指望你每晚发短信来催我。”他一边开玩笑，一边走回公寓。

Lois翻了翻白眼，给孩子们一个飞吻，然后她离开了，Clark得把心思放在做介绍上。当然地，Jon带着友好的微笑看着omega们。Conner靠在厨房的桌子上等着Clark。

omega甚至挤得更紧了。Jason炽烈地瞪着Clark的幼崽，脸上深深的伤疤随之扭曲。Dick俯下身子，用鼻子蹭着小男孩的卷发，一只手轻轻地摩挲着他的胳膊。

Clark清了清嗓子，吸引了整个房间的注意力。“那么，呃，介绍一下，男孩们。他们是Bruce、Dick、Jason、Tim和Damian。”他依次向每个男孩示意，但是当他们听到自己的名字时，他们连点头都不肯。Jason一直盯着孩子们，Bruce正在密切注视着他。“还有，啊。这是我的两个儿子，Conner和Jon。”

Conner趾高气扬地用两根手指敬礼，Jon挥手致意。

没有人说话。

Clark又清了清嗓子。“呃，如果我们想去厨房的话，午餐是三明治。”

Jon跳起来拿面包，而Conner则慢悠悠地走到冰箱前去拿午餐肉。盘子和橱柜发出的叮当声传回了客厅。一声特别响的撞击声传来，让Clark畏缩不前。

Omega仍然一动不动。

Bruce把鼻子抬起来一点，鼻孔微微翕张。他冷冷的蓝眼睛眯起来，注视着Clark。某种紧绷而痛苦的情绪把他的面容拉扯得更加憔悴，然后他低下头，向Dick低声说了什么。

大儿子瞥了一眼Clark，但他的注意力似乎主要集中在厨房里。他耸了耸瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，拍了拍手，平静地给出答复。然后，在Bruce的点头回应中，他转身轻轻地拍了拍Jason的肩膀。

Jason更加僵硬了，他的气味渐渐充斥着恐惧。Tim和Damian都因为Jason的紧张而局促不安。他的声音很平静，但他的狂躁让人更容易理解。“我们得走了。我想回巢穴。”

“我们需要去认识他们。”Bruce现在声音更大，也更柔和了。他伸手去摸Jason的脸，但又停在半空。Omega焦虑地用手指敲打着大腿。“我要你和我在一起。”

出于某种原因，当Tim给了Bruce一个安静的嘘声时，Jason的神色黯淡下去。伴随着兄长的气闷，Tim微微噘起了嘴。他弓起身子在Jason耳边低声说了几句，吐出的话语变成了鼓励。

Jason摇了摇头，但是当Tim握紧他的手时，他逐渐缓和，全身消沉地垮下去。

Damian从他怀中扭开来，立刻抓住母亲的手臂。他的鼻子轻蔑地翘着，但声音却因不确定而颤抖。“Tt。他们仍然没有出现，几乎不构成危险。你会活下来的，Todd。很不幸你以前也做到过。”

“谢谢你，小鬼。”Jason轻轻地拍了拍Damian的脸颊。然后他站起来，肩膀挺直地朝厨房走去，Tim陪在他身边。

Bruce把Damian背到背上，Dick托了一下他的屁股。年纪最大的孩子机警地瞥了Clark一眼，给了他一个轻浮的微笑。

这让他很不舒服。

Clark也一同跟着他们进去，尽力避免挤到他们。Jon和Conner在悄悄地争吵，谢天谢地，他们没有推推搡搡，而且努力使其听起来温和。尽管如此，Jason还是因为争吵而退缩了，他露出了牙齿。Tim对Jason低声说了些什么，让他安静下来。

注意到omega母亲锐利的注视，Clark向Bruce投去歉意的一瞥。然后他把注意力转移到他那些愚蠢的儿子身上，一只手放在他们的肩膀上。

Damian畏缩了一下，显然是在等他反手抽自己的孩子一耳光。他立马把手抽了回来。“安静点，孩子们。这是我们的客人。”

“这是你们的囚犯。”尽管Clark假装没听见，Jason还是低声嘶嘶地说。这孩子又没说错。他们现在真的被Clark困住了。尽管他痛恨迫使他们陷入这种境地的制度性的性别歧视，但现在他们不得不面对这种情况。

“对不起，爸爸。”Jon抱歉地低下头。然后他转向omega们，向他们露出脖子。“对不起。我不是故意让你不舒服的。”

“Tt。说得就像我们会被幼崽威胁到似的。”如果不是被母亲背在背上，Damian不可能表现得如此居高临下。他的一只手紧紧地抓住Bruce的领口，同时轻蔑地俯视着同为孩子的Jon和Conner。

Jon低着头，看上去受到了应有的责罚，但Conner不得不转过身去对着胳膊肘咳嗽。

“谢谢你，Jon。”Clark低下头，在幼崽的脸颊上亲了一下。“现在，你和哥哥在这里做什么? ”

“我想吃火腿三明治，但Conner拿出了火鸡。”Jon气鼓鼓地说，又伸手去拿面包。他够不着，指尖掠过塑料包装纸。“他还说我太小了，不能帮忙做午饭。”

“面包还没切呢，小不点儿。你会把你的手指切掉的。”Conner立即为自己辩解。

“为什么不让你哥哥切面包，然后你再来帮我做呢? “Dick向前走了几步，几乎要拥到Jon。值得庆幸的是，当omega开始抚摸Jon的头发和脸颊时，这个最小的孩子保持不动。“我们可以找到所有最好的配料，是吗？ 我打赌你知道火腿在哪儿，我们可以给你哥哥做个火鸡三明治。”

“嗯，”Jon向Dick眨眨眼，然后看着Clark寻求指引。

Clark瞥了Bruce一眼。考虑到omega们的行为是多么拘谨，Clark最不希望看到的就是他们会主动与孩子们互动。事实上，他更希望他们完全避开Jon和Conner。但相反的是，Dick仍然嗅着Jon，而Bruce则专注地盯着Jon，好像他也想这么做似的。他只是轻轻地点了点头，耸了耸肩。退一步说，他真的应该预料到会有这样的反应。Bruce显然对孩子有亲和力，他收养了三个孩子，也许这真的是最好的选择。Jon习惯了被抚摸，带着愉快的咕噜声倚靠着。

Conner翻了翻眼睛，转身回到台面上，伸手去拿刀。“好吧。不过，如果我做会更快一些。”

“更快并不总是更好。”Tim在Conner身边说道，让alpha幼崽跳了起来。“如果你不让他帮忙，他怎么学习? ”

“你怎么——怎么站在那边。”Conner指着Jason，他仍然不安地在门口徘徊。

Jason露出他的牙齿，发出一种不适的、近似于哀鸣的咆哮。

Tim用肘部推了推Conner，比Clark想看到的更近了一点。Omega孩子的笑容很甜，但是Clark仍然可以看到目光中锐利的暗示。“在被带到这里之前，我们有足够的空间活动。重点是时间，这才是问题所在。”

“我不是这个意思。”Conner低头看着Tim，然后恳求地抬头看着Clark。然后，在Clark开口之前，Conner回头看了看Tim。“你……你当时是想要帮我吗? ”

“我觉得现在我宁愿在旁边看着。”Tim哼了一声，然后瞥了Clark一眼。他意有所指地露出一个扭曲的笑容。“我不确定我们的alpha是否愿意看到我在短时间内获得武器。”

“当然不是。”Clark和Bruce同时说。当Bruce意识到这一点时，他畏缩了一下。Clark知道自己的反应影响着这个男人对自己的信任，所以他努力让自己的笑声更柔和一些。“很高兴我们意见一致。我很高兴你能帮助Conner，Tim。”

“对。”Conner朝Tim眨眨眼，然后耸耸肩，把面包掷给这个年轻的孩子。“好吧。帮我把这个端到桌子上，我去拿另一块面包。”

“说‘请’。”在Clark开口之前，Jon提示道。这让omega们全都困惑地看着他。

Conner立即点头道歉，然后补充道，“请。”

当他们仍然盯着他的时候，他更加困惑了。Jason第一个反应过来，他把头往后一仰，大笑了很久很久，直到他弯下腰，笑声变得歇斯底里。Bruce急忙把Damian放下，把他推向Dick。然后他把Jason揽起来，紧紧地抱住他，跑回他们的房间，留下Clark和其他孩子在一起。

Bruce把他的儿子抱在胸前，当后者不可抑制地发出狂笑时，头靠在他的脖子上。他把其他孩子留给了Clark，但他相信Dick会保证他们的安全。“嘘，Jay。你没事了，他不在这里。你不需要再笑了。嘘。嘘。”

作为回应，Jason紧紧地抱住Bruce，手指在脖子后面紧紧揪着他的头发。这很疼，但他儿子疼得更厉害。在这个世界上，没有什么比知道他的孩子受伤了而他又无能为力更让人痛苦的了。他知道他们受伤了，而他却被困在另一个房间里，毫无办法。

这种疯狂的状态持续了很长一段时间，比Jason以前的大多数发作都要长。

“嘘，嘘。好了。就是这样，宝贝。回到我身边吧。”Bruce把Jason安置在他们搭建的巢穴中央，用枕头和毯子盖住他虚弱的身体。

Jason仍然无精打采，用鼻子蹭着Bruce今早睡过的枕头。他的呼噜声很安静，也许更多出于本能，而不是因为真正的满足。他那双海蓝色的眼睛半睁着，茫然地望着墙外。浅色的伤疤划破了他脸上一些较大的雀斑。每在他的脸上划一道，Jerome就要额外花费100美元；这是建立在他儿子痛苦之上的代价。这并没有多大的威慑作用，因为至少有六道这样的沟壑横亘在Jason的脸上。

Bruce轻轻地抚摸了一下，对他受伤的孩子安慰地咕咕叫着。

作为回应，Jason用力按住他的手。他似乎放松了一会儿，然后突然翻身呕吐起来。这一次，半消化的食物取代了空腹中的胆汁。

Jason的身体上下起伏，Bruce扶起他，摩挲着他的背脊。每一次呕吐都让Jason全身剧烈地颤动着。除此之外，Bruce什么也做不了。他抚摸着Jason汗津津的卷发，轻轻地吻着他的太阳穴。泪水在Jason的脸颊上汇流成注，Bruce也把它们拭去。当他的孩子最终解决后，Bruce把他抱回到胸前。“没事的，Jaylad，你会没事的。他走了。你安全了。”

“我闻到了他的味道。”

“他不在这里。”Bruce坚持嗅着Jason，竭力掩盖着alpha残留的气味。

Jason允许了，他软绵绵地抓住Bruce衬衫的领子，终又惊坐起来。“Dick和Tim、Damian在一起吗？他们在哪里？他们安全吗? ”

“他们还在厨房里。”至少，Bruce祈祷他们仍然在那里，平安无事。他完全相信Dick至少能保证其他孩子的安全，而且很确定孩子们会成为Clark的孩子们的配偶，所以他们现在应该是安全的。“我马上就去找他们。我们得先把你安顿好。”

“他们不安全。”Jason紧紧地抓住Bruce的手臂，试图让自己坐起来。他痛苦地呻吟了一声，立刻弯下腰来，把前额贴在Bruce的膝盖上。“他们不安全，B。你得去找他们。”

”我不能离开你—— ”

“你必须去找他们。”他强迫自己坐起来，虚弱地靠在Bruce的臂膀上。让他表情扭曲的恐惧是真实的。有太多次，当杰森感到不舒服的时候，他们的绑架者会因为不方便而惩罚其他人，他们猜对了，这对杰森的伤害比他们施加在他自己身上的任何惩罚都要严重。自始至终，这就是Jason疾病的根源，但对绑架者来说这并不重要。

Bruce犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。他把Jason挪到一边，这样他就可以清除最糟糕的部分，然后迅速在他的孩子周围重建局部的巢。他们要到今晚布鲁斯溜出去洗衣服的时候才能把一切都打扫干净，所以只能采取折中办法了。

与此同时，Jason蜷缩在小窝里，看起来很痛苦。他可能很快又要吐了。布鲁斯需要这发生之前赶紧去找其他人，这样他就能够照顾到杰森。既然Jason脱离了已经眼前的危险，Bruce感受到了母爱的渴望：想要把他的幼崽们聚集在一起，在他的看护下安全地筑巢。他不愿让他们中的任何人离开他的视线，以前是这样，现在亦如是。

据他所知，Jon和Conner可能已经在和他的孩子们交配了。Bruce得地把孩子们支离破碎的身心拼合在一起。

所以这就是为什么走出房间的时候他没能注意到Clark，而是被他绊倒了；这就是为什么他过于专注寻找他失踪的孩子们，以至于当健壮的alpha把手放在Bruce腰上稳住他时，他发出了最激烈的反抗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章标题来自5 Seconds of Summer的Monster Among Men。


	6. Sings in the Dead of Night

Clark稳住了蹒跚的omega，为他身边恐惧和呕吐物的气味吃了一惊。“一切还好吗? ”

Bruce咆哮着，退后一步用身体挡住了门，拦在幼崽和觉察到的危险之间。他的面部表情因为这种认知而扭曲，但他一动不动。房间里传来一声担忧的呜咽，Bruce退缩了，似乎要去安慰他的幼崽，但他拒绝背对Clark。“我们没事。”

“你确定吗? “Clark怀疑道。他没有显示出愤怒，而是很高兴地看到Bruce没有更加紧张，尽管他也没有放松。“我只是想帮你。”

“我们没事。”Bruce重复道，语气更加坚定。

他还没来得及说别的话，房间里传来了确凿无疑的呕吐声。痛苦和屈从淹没了Bruce瘦骨嶙峋的身体。他最终对Clark吼了一声，跑回了房间。

Clark冲回厨房，暂时忽视了其他孩子。Dick似乎把事情处理得很好，而其他omega们看起来沮丧却不困扰。Tim确实说过这种事常有发生，所以也许他们已经不再因为Jason的病情而过度反应了。Clark抓起一个碗就冲进房间。

Bruce从他手中接过碗，放在Jason面前，随后尽力挡在Clark和Jason之间。他的牙齿已经完全露出来了，但这更像是一种出于恐惧下意识的反应，而非真正的威胁。

“没事的，我这就离开。”他缓缓退后，把颈脖暴露在充满保护欲的母亲面前。血液冲击着他的耳膜，脉搏砰砰直跳，因为他努力去忽视自己安抚受伤omega的本能。“我不会伤害你的孩子的。”

Bruce发出了一声低沉的咆哮，很快变成了微弱的威胁。很明显，他的大部分注意力都集中在可怜的孩子身上，他正搜肠刮肚地向碗中呕吐。Bruce背对着仍然站在门口的Clark，把更多精力放在痛苦的幼崽身上。

他们的大部分被褥都被呕吐物覆盖着，Clark可以看出Bruce在何处尽了最大的努力来清理。一想到如果不是他看到了这团脏污，他们就会在里面睡觉，他就觉得恶心。有多少个夜晚，他们已经习惯了睡在污秽之中呢？他深吸了一口气，颤抖地吐字，“Bruce? ”

omega怀疑地看着他。

“我去给你们拿些干净的寝具，好吗? ”他让声音保持柔和，清晰地表明他并未因此生气。“我不希望你们睡在弄脏的床上。你的孩子马上就会给你送来。”

Bruce回视着他，表情莫测，Clark只得离开。

他发现Dick坐在沙发的一个角落里，Damian坐在他膝上，Tim紧靠着他的身体。Jon和Conner与他们坐在一起，看起来都对他们为怎样陷入如此境地而感到困惑。Conner尤为警惕地注视着Tim，因为这只年轻的幼崽正竭力愉快地交谈。

Clark单膝跪地，抬头看着他们。“你们谁能和我一起去给你们的窝添些被褥吗？ 你们的兄弟生病了，我想帮忙，但是我不想因为自己的气味而让他们不愉快。”

Damian难以置信地盯着他，而Dick的表情却很平和。即使Tim的笑容带着尖锐的默许，他还是温和地表示赞同。Tim用肘碰了碰Dick，第一个回应，“如果你愿意帮他铺床的话，我可以帮你看着恶魔崽子。”

“如果我让你们俩离开我的视线，Bruce会生气的。”Dick发出嘶嘶声，即使他正在把Damian移到Tim的膝盖上。显然，如果Dick让他们继续呆在Clark面前，Bruce会更不高兴的。

Clark努力忽略这种被刺伤的感觉。他知道他们受到了严重的虐待，也许比他最初猜测的还要多。他们不信任他是很自然的事。尽管如此，他们自然的反应并不能减轻痛苦。他的本能尖叫着用自己保护性的气味来掩盖他们的痛苦，尤其是孩子们的痛苦。alpha天生就应该保护族群成员，并帮助隐藏更脆弱的家族成员的气味。气味能够传播的信息如此之多，强者自然地会想要帮助弱者隐匿。

他必须坚定地提醒自己，omega丝毫不软弱，而且他也没有权利在他们身上散布他的气味。当然，他们的气味会泄露他们的痛苦，但是他们有权选择是否被掩盖。即使在他们获救时，他也没有办法假装他没有闻到Damian身上被其他alpha留下的气味。尽管出于好意，在没有他们明确允许的情况下留下自己的气味只会带来更多的精神创伤。

Dick跟在他后面来到浴室，洗衣机上面放着多余的毯子和亚麻布。omega显然对他很警惕，一直守在出口附近。然而，与他母亲不同的是，这个孩子会微笑。“谢谢。我很抱歉Jason毁了你给我们的东西。如果……”Dick舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，把毯子抱得更紧。深吸一口气之后，他靠近Clark的身体，把脸稍稍扬起，以露出他那长而美丽的、衬着深蓝眼睛的睫毛。他的声音也变得更加动听——一种魅惑的omega的声音。尽管正常的孩子到这个年龄才刚开始学习如何使用这种语气，Dick已经熟练掌握了它。“如果我能做些什么来补偿你的话。”

“我给这些东西给你，是因为我想让你感到安全，而不是因为我想从你那里得到什么。”Clark让自己的气味轻触Dick的肩膀，刚好能让幼崽嗅到他的关心和性致缺缺。然后他非常谨慎地走开，在他们之间留出更多的空间。“你和你的家人值得拥有更好的。我只想让你们再次感到安全。”

Dick歪着头，撅起嘴，露出一副过于性感的样子。不过，Clark并不认为他还在尝试调情; 这更像是一种根深蒂固的举动，已经成为他性格的一部分。他思考了一阵子，表情明晰了起来，“Bruce认为你想要一个后宫。”

“如果你现在还不相信我，没关系，但我不想要一个后宫。” Clark自嘲地说。他把手插进口袋，重心转移到脚后跟上。“我结过两次婚。如果我不能和一位伴侣相处，我认为我也没有任何理由去搞定五个。”

这可能是omega发出的第一声真正的笑声。Dick的微笑很诱人，但也充满嘲弄。他的睫毛和自身的性感结合在一起过于夸张了，“alpha Kent，你觉得你搞不定我吗? ”

“这只是我能想到的最好的表述方法，但我绝对不是这个意思。”这时Clark注意到Damian和Tim躲在走廊里偷听。当他伸手去拿最后几个空枕头时，他小心翼翼地不去看他们。“你值得拥有一个年轻的alpha，他会珍惜你，愿意为你奉献一生。”

“你真的会让我去找另一个alpha吗? ” Dick在门口犹豫了一下，咧嘴笑了起来。“如果、如果有的话。”Clark用最严肃的表情点了点头。“如果你请求我让你和某人交往，而你的母亲给予了祝福，我会毫不犹豫地让他们带你离开。”

Dick的脸上浮现出一种模糊而脆弱的表情，他紧紧地抱住自己的毯子。他声音里的冷静碎裂了。“如果我不想被alpha带走呢? ”

“那么我愿意为了保护你而死。”Clark保证。

Dick茫然地盯着他，然后转过身去。他的声音悄如耳语，由于恐惧而颤抖，使他的柔和的气味变得酸涩。“我不相信你。”

“没关系。”Clark给了他一个微笑，然后递给每个孩子一个枕头，这些幼崽很乐意被注意到。“我不需要你相信我。不管你是否相信，这都不会是假的。”

之后他再也没有发话，跟着他们进了房间，把脏了的被褥拿走，并答应洗干净之后就还回去。试图说服他们是没有意义的，他越是努力申明自己的观点，他们就越不可能相信他。当他们提出要求时，他非常愿意重申他的承诺。

在那之前，Clark已经深深体会到，行动胜于雄辩。

\--------------

在alpha Kent离开不到15分钟后，Bruce的孩子们进入了房间。

Jason的状况稳定下来，他蜷缩在Bruce的怀里瑟瑟发抖，汗水从前额淌下，浸湿了衣衫。这是一场痛苦的发作，比他在很长一段时间以来所经历的还要早发哦。比他很长时间以来所经历的还要糟糕。Bruce从他的脸颊和眼睛旁拨开一绺卷发，他们已经很久没有理发了。他轻轻地吻了一下Jason翘起的鼻子，低声道: “嘘，孩子，有我在呢。”

“alpha Clark说他病了。”令人惊讶的是，Damian第一个接近了巢穴。被他紧紧抱在怀里的枕头已经到变形了，但他还是把它拍得鼓鼓的，直到它蓬松到满足他的标准。虽然他看似高傲，但是他把枕头如圣洁的供品般轻轻推进Jason的半成品巢穴时，小心翼翼的动作流露出了恐惧。Jason立刻抓住礼物，用鼻子闻了闻Damian留在上面的气味，Damian发出了轻柔的咕噜声。他还是个孩子。

Dick和Tim迅速着手重建剩下的巢穴，而Bruce则把Damian拖到Jason旁边。最小的孩子抱怨着，但立即把鼻子凑到Jason手上，以免他的抱怨招致误解。面对着Dick和Tim，Bruce用余光瞥见了Damian在Jason眼角落下一个吻。

“下次我会和你一起呆在巢里。”Damian承诺道，声音低沉而热切。“如果alpha Kent对此感到不悦，我会把他打到屈服。”

“你很勇敢。”Jason的声音因疲惫和痛苦而颤抖。

Damian局促不安，因为Jason握得太紧了。”TT。我不喜欢这种暗示，Todd。我是母亲的亲儿子，因此我将努力配得上他的牺牲。”

“嗯……”Jason用鼻子轻触Damian的耳朵，然后他低下头开始给幼崽梳毛。“妈妈不需要你来证明自己的价值，Dami。无论如何他都爱你。我很感激你的保护，但我宁愿保证你的安全。”

Damian的高傲地哼了一声，把Jason的脸推开。他那双伤痕累累的小手按在Jason的脸上，把他哥哥的头按了下去。Bruce一直小心翼翼地看着Jason，以确保他不会因为被压制住而做出不好的反应，但是他的第二个大儿子仍然坚持着，而Damian则负隅顽抗。其他人都忙得团团转，装作没看见。Damian对打扮和或者任何使他看上去像omega的东西都非常反感。

这个特质让Bruce非常担忧，因为他最小的孩子也是omega。他不需要迎合刻板印象，但Bruce不想看到Damian抗拒自己想要的东西，只是为了让alpha们不会以此利用他。所以，看着Damian为Jason梳理，发出舒适的咕噜声，这对Bruce是一种情感宣泄。

Dick轻轻地推了他一下，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的肩膀。“我知道这对我们来说不是最好的情况，但是…… 这地方不坏，不是吗? ”

“是的，这不是个坏地方。”Bruce用鼻子蹭着Dick的头发，享受着在长子面前放松的机会。他和Dick相处的时间并不多，在以前他们收到的伤害并不可控。他想要尽情享受这一刻。

Dick轻轻地咬了一口Bruce的下巴，然后把身子往后靠，刚好挂在Bruce的肩膀上。“他让我们筑巢。”“没错。”Bruce咕哝着同意道，一边看着Tim围绕在Jason和Damian身边。他也许要把他的三儿子抓过来梳毛。很有可能。“我只是担心他想要什么作为报酬。”

“你认为他真的想要什么吗? ”Dick问道。他颤抖着，低声对着Bruce的脖子说。“他……他说他不会碰我们。”

Bruce把全部注意力转向Dick，伸手抚摸着Dick浓密的卷发。“我不知道他想要什么，孩子。每个alpha都想要不同的东西，但我从没见过哪个alpha一无所求。”他把头向前倾，让Dick的前额靠在他的颧骨上。“不是吗? ”

Dick深深地吸了一口气，整个身体因为疲惫而软弱无力。他蜷缩起来，靠在Bruce的膝盖上、躲避在他的手臂之下，就像小时候那样。Dick低吟着，不知道是为了安慰自己，还是因为他认为Bruce需要安慰。“他说他希望我们有安全感。”

“也许他是这么想的。”Bruce承认道。他在Dick的头顶上吻了一下，仍然梳理着他柔软的头发。它需要修剪和清洗，但已经比他们从相遇的那个晚上到现在都干净。“但如果真是这样，我不知道他能从中得到什么好处。”

“五个快乐的、做缩头乌龟的omega? “Dick戳了戳Bruce的肋骨。

Bruce咕哝着，尽管他迫切需要挣脱那些锋利的指甲，他仍然不可思议地一动不动。“你哪里觉得我们五个是缩头乌龟了? ”

“哦，你说得对。原谅我。”Dick用一种危险的语调说。“一个缩头乌龟和他无助的幼崽们，他们总是被迫忍受他的梳毛。”

“我没有给任何人梳毛。”Bruce试图皱起眉头。他确实皱起了眉头，当他听到背景里Tim模糊的咯咯笑声时，他很难不这样做。他忽略了一个事实，那就是他的手还梳理着Dick的头发。这不叫梳毛……这是……“你自愿坐在我腿上的，其他人都在那边呢。”

这又引起了一阵叛逆的哄笑声。Tim的上半身搭在Jason的肩膀上，而Damian则把走向前看着Bruce的眼前。他松开Jason搭在他肚子上的胳膊，背手站着。“是吗，母亲? ”

“是的。”Bruce眯起眼睛看着他的小儿子。Damian很少配合他兄弟的取笑，这使得他这样做时更加危险。Bruce并没有躲过Damian嘲笑的经验。Damian点点头，好像这就是他所期待和希望的答案。Bruce心中敲响了警钟，眼疾手快地把Dami从巢边上拉回来。“那么，如果我去要水，当然也没有问题了? ”

“Damian Wayne，你给我回到巢里去!”Bruce向前猛冲，几乎把Dick碾在他身下，这样他就可以把Damian拉回到他的胸前。

他的小儿子得意地蜷缩在母亲和他最喜欢的哥哥之间。“你就是缩头乌龟，母亲。你最好现在就承认，这样我们就可以采取必要的预防措施，而不是无视它直到危险出现。而你宁愿在留这里反抗，也不愿逃跑。”

这些话深深地伤害了他，他的胸口隐隐作痛。如果有必要的话，不愿逃跑并不是什么大问题，因为他一开始就不想逃离。Bruce会毫无保留地为他的孩子做任何事。即使这个毫无安全感的地方是Bruce童年的庄园，Bruce宁愿把它烧成平地，也不愿强迫他的孩子呆在一个无法保护他们的巢穴里。但是Kent承诺这里是一个安全的地方，他恨自己相信了这些话。他比孩子们知道得更清楚。

早年，Bruce曾多次被富有的alpha卖给另一个alpha。他们都答应给他安全，但前提是他愿意用自己神圣的部分来交换。他现在对此已经疲惫了，他比以前更愿意做这笔交易，不过这个新的alpha迟早也会厌倦他们。不管Kent有什么乐于助人的怪癖，它最终都会黯淡失色，而他们会被转卖给更糟糕的皮条客。Bruce拒绝让这种事情发生。最后，一旦alpha Kent放松警惕——在他厌倦他们之前——Bruce会把他的孩子们聚集起来，他们会逃到一个真正可以藏身的地方。

他把所有的孩子都紧紧地塞进巢里。“我不是缩头乌龟，但我们还没有自由。我答应过给你们所有人一座豪宅，不是吗? ”

“我还是觉得你在吹牛。”Jason在Tim的头顶喃喃自语。他几乎没有意识，在Tim抚慰人心的咕噜声中渐渐入睡。“就连Falcone也没有那么大的房子。”

“母亲绝不会为这么微不足道的小事撒谎。”Damian为Bruce辩护，尽管他显然也为此困惑。

“嘘，小翅膀，小D。”Dick用鼻子蹭蹭Damian的鼻子，同时伸手去抚摸Jason的胳膊。“休息一下吧。我们至少比以往任何时候都要安全，我们需要好好利用这一点。这意味着我们有充足的休息，充足的食物和充足的治疗。我的字典里没有‘争吵’这个词。”

“那是因为你的字典是删节版。”Jason仍然在中间吱吱叫。他把Tim抱得更靠近胸口，眼睛已经模糊着闭上了。他的每一次呼吸都因痛苦而潮湿。Bruce想去把那个伤害他的宝贝儿子的怪物开膛破肚，但是现在他满足于在他身边保护他。

Alpha Kent为他们的逃跑提供了最好的条件。

Bruce绝不会浪费它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：标题来自Hadestown 的I Raise My Cup。


End file.
